El Arte de Ocultarse
by Kata.Ce
Summary: Nico podría pararse un momento a pensar en lo absurda que es la situación, podría, si no estuviese demasiado ocupado en no hiperventilar. Percy/Nico


**Summary: **Nico podría pararse un momento a pensar en lo absurda que es la situación, podría, si no estuviese demasiado ocupado en no hiperventilar. Percy/Nico

**Disclamier: **Todo es de Riordan, mías sólo son las ideas descabelladas.

**N/A:** Escrito para el Drabblefest Percy/Nico de LJ. Con este prompt _"-dude i wonder what your penis feels like inside of me.. no homo though just wondering  
-this is so fuckin homo  
-nah manIi said no homo… football u know„ beer„ BOOBS… fuck me with your dick.. but remember NO homo though keep that in mind"_

* * *

**El Arte de Ocultarse**

Tiene una forja dentro de la cabeza. El sonido incesante le llega en oleadas —como si la habitación entera palpitase—, le penetra en las sienes y se ensaña particularmente en esa zona que queda detrás de las cuencas oculares. No quiere abrir los ojos, no en ese momento en el que percibe que los sentidos se le confunden, se compaginan como una masa indistinguible, y quizá ese que sirve para mantener el equilibrio ahora dependa únicamente de su capacidad visual. Gruñe ante lo ridículo del pensamiento. Gruñe y un suspiro ahogado le responde. Uno que no es suyo.

Nico abre los ojos de golpe, la luz le da de lleno en las pupilas y una punzada feroz le atraviesa la frente, el techo se empaña por un momento, _y vale, quizá no era tan estúpido después de todo._

—Mierda

Las imágenes de la noche anterior se distorsionan en su mente. Los sonidos resultan un recuerdo difuso y apagado. Pero el olor, dioses, _el olor. _

Respira profundo y el aire todavía está saturado. Se le pega a la piel, al sudor y a la lengua. Huele a alcohol, a sal y almizcle, huele a palabras dichas con demasiada premura y a una almohada contra su mejilla por la que se escurrían jadeos estrangulados. Pero, sobre todo, huele a Percy. _Huele_ a sexo con Percy.

(Es Nico el que une sus labios, pero es Percy quien le besa, porque el hijo de Hades no sabe mucho al respecto —y porque todo el valor se le ha ido en ese contacto que lo paraliza por un momento—, le cuela la lengua entre los labios y el vodka se confunde con el tequila.

—Tío, eres terrible —Percy delinea las palabras sobre su boca.

Nico levanta la barbilla ante el insulto y se yergue con el orgullo que no siente, cambia de posición y ahora tiene una rodilla a cada lado de la cadera del otro que lo mira con las pupilas dilatadas y sólo un delgadísimo anillo azul verdoso rodeando la oscuridad como el mar profundo. El moreno echa la cabeza hacia atrás y la pelvis hacia adelante, el azul se pierde de repente y en su lugar hay unos dedos crispados y una espalda arqueada, Nico quiere hacer lo mismo, quiere abalanzarse y restregarse y fundirse_ y probar_ hasta que la lengua se le vuelva insensible y entonces volver a empezar de nuevo, pero se controla y mantiene los ojos perfectamente abiertos, absorbiendo una escena que sólo tiene derecho a desfallecer contra sus retinas.

Se inclina hacia adelante y muerde. Le arranca las sílabas directamente del aire caliente que se le escapa.

—Ilústrame entonces.)

No quiere voltearse, no le apetece porque sabe lo que va a encontrar y tal vez si vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se gira hacía el lado contrario todo desaparezca y las sábanas desbaratadas vuelvan a ser un secreto que sólo vive en sueños alicorados.

No sucede.

Percy lo observa completamente quieto, las cobijas tapándole hasta el cuello y _—joderjoderjoder— ¿Qué esperabas, idiota? ¿Que la ropa hubiese aparecido mágicamente?_

Su rostro es inexpugnable —grave, Percy Jackson _siendo_ grave, sin sus chistes flojos y su edad mental que te hace dudar seriamente de si alguna vez su cerebro llegará a desarrollarse a la misma velocidad que su barba— y Nico se siente dentro de una espiral de turbación y de desconcierto de la que no tiene muy claro cómo salir.

—Y bien— empieza el castaño relamiéndose los labios secos e hinchados. Nico no quiere pensar en lo áspera y ronca que suena su voz. _No quiere— _Yo, bueno, no es que…—se pasa una mano por la cara antes de continuar—: Esto, yo, lo que pasa—suspira— … Annabeth.

El nombre flota en la habitación por unos segundos más, denso y renuente a desaparecer, y Nico está seguro de que si las letras tuviesen peso se precipitarían sobre él, hundiéndole contra el colchón.

Apura una sonrisa que le duele en las comisuras.

—Percy esto no es —toma aire, organiza y replantea antes de continuar—. Como dijimos anoche, no es algo gay_ gay. —_Es consciente del poco sentido que ha tenido eso, pero el otro le mira con una mezcla tan abrumadora de esperanza y desamparo que Nico no sabe si echarse a reír o llorar. Posiblemente las dos cosas.

—Sí —balbucea, y luego otra vez con más fuerza—: Sí. Sólo curiosidad. De hombres. Como el fútbol o las tetas enormes de las chicas en las revistas que esconde Grover. No significa nada…nada gay.

—Nada gay —asiente Nico

Percy se remueve incómodo. El moreno lo entiende y sin decir una palabra más se voltea hacia la pared. Escucha los resortes de la cama y el rumor de la ropa deslizándose por el piso y por la piel.

Entierra la cabeza en la almohada cuando oye el chirrido, casi imperceptible, de la puerta cerrándose. Ya sólo huele a vergüenza.

* * *

Oh sí, he convetido un prompt crack… en esto. No tengo remedio.


End file.
